Reminisce
by SilverIce-18
Summary: Jill yang sedang mengalami masalah dengan hubungannya dengan Skye. Lalu ia ingin mendengar kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya yaitu Jack dan Elli. Penasaran bagaimana kisah Jack dan Elli? Read and Review please! Rated T just in case. Some JillxSkye. JackxElli.
1. Prologue

**SI: Halo! Ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan jelek. Baiklah, silahkan membaca.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon **

**

* * *

Prologue**

Jill POV

Kutunggu sosoknya dibalik cahaya bulan. Kuhanya menatap ke langit hitam cerah sambil menunggunya datang. Tapi saat itu tak kunjung datang. Kemudian aku teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

**(flashback)**

_Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pantai menuju rumahku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan hitam si depan mataku dengan rambut yang bersinar keperakan di bawah cahaya bulan purnama._

"_Halo? Kamu siapa dan sedang apa? Sepertinya kamu bukan penduduk _Forget-Me-Not_," tanyaku sambil berlari mengejarnya._

_Lalu dia menoleh kearahku. Kulihat sekilas wajahnya dan matanya yang bersinar kehijauan._

"_Mereka memanggilku Phantom Skye. Kita akan bertemu lagi, _my beautiful girl_," jawabnya sambil berlalu pergi lalu menghilang dibalik gelapnya langit malam, meninggalkanku yang blushing karena ucapannya._

_Sejak saat itu aku selalu menunggunya setiap malam untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu datang setiap hari saat cuaca cerah dan kami pun memulai saling berhubungan (dalam status teman atau bisa juga disebut sebagai sahabat). Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja dan berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi suatu hari aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku sendiri. Benarkah bagiku dia hanya sebatas sahabat? Atau ada yang lainnya dalam hatiku? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. _

_Lalu malam ini kami bertemu lagi hanya untuk sekedar curhat atau bertukar pikiran_

"_Skye, belakangan ini kondisimu agak aneh. Kamu jadi lebih sering menatap ke langit. Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."_

"_Entahlah Jill. Sepertinya belakangan ini ada seorang gadis yang mengganggu pikiranku."_

_Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit dan pedih._

"_Siapa dia?" tanyaku pelan._

"_Claire," jawabnya sambil menerawang ke langit malam yang berbintang._

"_Skye, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?"_

"_Umm... sepertinya aku agak tertarik padanya. Kami memang sudah agak lama berteman juga sih," katanya._

_Semakin aku mendengarnya semakin lama hatiku terasa semakin pedih._

"_Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya? Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Itu karena aku berteman dengan Claire lebih awal dibanding denganmu. Bisa dibilang aku ini tidak punya banyak teman karena banyak orang yang membenciku. Jadi temanku hanya kau, Claire, dan Lumina."_

"_Hmm... temanmu perempuan semua ya?" tanyaku setengah meledek._

"_Begitulah, karena biasanya laki-laki iri padaku karena ketampananku ini. Dan aku ini lumayan populer di kalangan gadis-gadis lho," ucapnya sambil menyibakan rambutnya._

"_Hahahahaha! Dasar cowok narsis!"_

_Setelah akhirnya aku bisa menghentikan tawaku._

"_Jadi, sepertinya kamu punya perasaan khusus ke Claire ya?" kataku dengan nada sedih._

"_Mungkin ya mungkin tidak."_

"_Skye, sepertinya itu tidak aneh-" aku dapat merasakan wajahku mulai memanas dan memerah. "-karena aku juga merasa begitu pada seseorang."_

"_Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut._

"_Rahasia" jawabku singkat masih dengan wajah memerah._

"_Oh... ayolah Jill. Aku sudah memberitahu perasaanku tentang Claire. Sekarang giliranku untuk tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai. Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu," bujuknya lembut._

_Setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. Membutuhkan banyak sekali keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita sukai. Aku sulit mengatakannya pada Skye karena orang yang kusukai ada di depan mataku sendiri!_

"_Skye... kau tidak akan bisa membocorkannya karena or..." Aku belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatku karena langsung dipotong oleh Skye._

"_Iya, lagi pula untuk apa aku membocorkan rahasia seseorang," balasnya cepat._

"_Ya, biarkan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dulu. Karena orang itu ada di depan mataku sendiri," kataku dengan wajah yang semakin memerah._

"_?"_

"_..."_

_Suasananya menjadi hening dalam sekejap._

"_Ja..jadi, orang itu adalah aku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Ya." Aku menunduk malu karena wajahku sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus._

"_Maaf. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menerima perasaanmu karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku pada Claire dan padamu," katanya dengan tatapan menyesal._

"_Tidak apa-apa Skye. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucapku putus asa._

"_Tapi Jill, kalau aku nanti suka padamu aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku sebenarnya belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis karena takut untuk mengatakannya. Jadi biasanya mereka yang bilang. Tapi aku menolak mereka semua karena aku tidak ada perasaan apapun kepada mereka. Hah... aku memang laki-laki pengecut ya, Jill?"_

"_Itu tidak benar. Kamu hanya kurang berani. Aku juga takut tadi... aku takut kalau aku ditolak...," kataku sedih. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit ini. Dan dari tadi aku sudah cukup lama menahan air mataku yang akan keluar. Aku sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi._

"_Eh? Ma..maaf Jill. Kumohon jangan menangis tunggulah sampai perasaanku padamu menjadi 100%."_

"_Ya," jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku._

"_Jangan khawatir Skye, selamanyapun aku pasti akan menunggumu. Karena laki-laki yang kucintai hanya kau seorang," sambungku sambil tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih Jill," katanya sambil memelukku._

"_Kembali," balasku._

_Setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku aku memulai percakapan kembali._

"_Tapi Skye, kalau mencuri saja kamu berani. Tak kusangka kamu tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu." kataku._

"_Yah... tapi memang begitu kenyataannya," _

"_Tapi, tidak masalah. Karena setiap orang punya kelemahan dan kelebihan. Kamu hanya harus berusaha untuk lebih berani dalam itu, _okay_?"_

"_Aku akan berusaha._ Thanks_ Jill. Sekarang sudah waktunya aku kembali. See ya!" ujarnya sampil berlalu pergi ke kegelapan malam._

_Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku dan tentu saja kuterima. Dia bilang kalau dia sudah melupakan hubungan dan perasaannya dengan Claire. Aku percaya itu. Tapi ternyata dia bohong tentang Claire. Dia masih memiliki perasaan padanya._

_Awalnya memang lancar dan kamipun menjalin hubungan kami layaknya semua pasangan. Tapi ternyata dia masih suka pada Claire. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga jadi jarang menemuiku. Aku khawatir dia pacaran dengan Claire. Tapi setiap kutanya tentang Claire dia selalu berusaha megganti topik pembicaraan. _

**(end flashback)**

"Aku mau coba tanya ayahku tentang kisah cintanya dengan tahu bisa jadi referensiku" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi aku pergi ke tempat ayah ku. Dia sedang di ruang keluarga.

"Ayah? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, sayang," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kisah percintaanmu dengan ibu?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"?"

"Apa?" katanya dengan nada sangat terkejut.

"Iya, ayah," balasku meyakinkannya.

"Uhmm... Ba...baiklah Jill. Tapi ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang," katanya.

"Tidak masalah, ayahku, Jack yang paling kusayangi~" ujarku manja.

"Baiklah akan ayah mulai dari awal sejak ayah pindah ke kota ini. Anakku Jill yang paling kusayangi," balasnya.

"Nah, baiklah kita mulai saja...," ucapnya.

**

* * *

SI: Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Review please!**


	2. Bak to Nature

**Ice: Halo! Kita bertemu lagi, ya. Warning: OOC, GaJe, jelek, typo, dll. Nah, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon**

Ch.1

Di suatu perumahan di kota besar, berjarak 3 jam dari pelabuhan…

"Jack, sudah saatnya kamu mengunjungi kakek dan nenekmu dan mencari pengalamanmu sendiri, nak," kata ayahku. "Benar, kunjungilah mereka di desa. Kasihan mereka, sudah lama kita tidak kesana. Sebenarnya kami ingin sekali berkunjung tapi, jadwal pekerjaan kami sangat padat," kata ibuku.

Sampai saat ini kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku pergi? Atau tetap disini, mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku? Setelah beberapa jam aku berpikir, akhirnya aku berhasil memutuskan. Aku akan mengunjungi dan membantu mereka di desa itu. Setelah bicara dengan orangtuaku, mereka setuju dan akan mengurus segala keperluanku dalam satu minggu. Jadi, aku akan berangkat ke desa satu minggu lagi.

Minggu berikutnya…

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aku sudah harus berangkat pergi meninggalkan kotaku ini. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman, saudaraku, dan orangtuaku.

"Kamu baik-baiklah disana ya, nak. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Tidur yang cukup dan makanlah yang teratur tiga kali sehari. Jangan sampai membuat repot kakek dan nenekmu yang sudah tua di sana. Bantulah mereka sebisamu. Bersosialisailah

Dan bersifat ramah pada penduduk desa. Nanti kapan-kapan jangan lupa pulang lagi kesini ya!" pesan orangtuaku.

"Jack! Jangan lupa kirim surat. Kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu selama kamu pergi Jack. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" kata teman-temanku.

"Jack! Kamu harus jaga kesehatanmu dan membantu mereka disana ya Jack!" kata pamanku sambil berteriak.

"Dan juga jangan menjadi laki-laki _playboy!_" tambah saudara perempuanku.

"Iya! iya! Ya sudah. Terimakasih nasehatnya. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya!" balasku sambil berjalan masuk ke kapal.

Setelah didalam kapal, tak lama kemudian kapal berangkat. Di dalam perjalanan, aku hanya termenung memikirkan kegiatan yang akan kulakukan di desa. Pasti sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan di kota.

"Hei! Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat, dan mata warna coklat yang cocok dengan rambutnya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Oh…. tentu saja," kataku.

"Terima kasih, maaf aku mengganggumu ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? jawabku.

"Namaku Elli, Salam kenal! Namamu?" Elli menyapaku dengan ceria.

"Aku Jack. Salam kenal juga Elli," jawabku.

"Jack, Apa yang membawamu ke sini?Kau juga akan ke desa Mineral itu kan?"

"Aku mengunjungi kakek dan nenekku. Kalau kamu sendiri?" kataku balik bertanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Desa Mineral bersama nenekku, Ellen dan aku juga bekerja sebagai perawat disana. Tapi sebulan yang lalu aku pulang ke kota asalku untuk mengunjungi keluarga dan teman-temanku di sana. Dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke desa," jawabnya.

"Begitu rupanya. Di desa nanti aku akan bekerja juga di pertanian kakek dan nenekku di kebun mereka yang bernama '_Wonderful Farm_'. Apa kamu tahu kebun itu?" tanyaku.

"Hah! Wonderful Farm katamu?" balasnya kaget.

Sepertinya Elli kaget akan pertanyaanku. Jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu. Atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kebun itu?

"Ada apa Elli? Kau terlihat kaget. Ada yang salah?" tanyaku cemas.

"Eh? Umm… tidak ada apa-apa kok tenang saja. Hahahaha," jawabnya dan tertawa gugup.

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu dengan jawabannya tapi, kuputuskan untuk tidak menyakan padanya lebih lanjut.

"Siapa dan seperti apa walikota di Desa Mineral, Elli?" tanyaku.

"Namanya adalah Thomas. Tapi biasanya dipanggil dengan sebutan Mayor Thomas. Dia orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Kamu pasti bisa banyak bertanya padanya nanti, Jack," jawabnya.

"Disana kegiatannya seperti apa saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada banyak festival setiap musimnya, Jack," jawab Elli.

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya?" kataku cemas.

"Tidak apa apa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Entah kenapa senyumannya saat itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Jack? Mengapa melihat wajah orang selama itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Eh… ti..tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku sambil cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah karena aku merasa wajahku memerah karena malu.

Aku tidak sadar aku memandangnya selama itu.

"Umm… Elli? Disana siapa nama dokternya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nama sebenarnya Dokter Trent, tapi biasanya penduduk memanggilnya dengan nama Dokter saja," jawab Elli.

"Orangnya seperti apa? Dia rekan kerjamu kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, dia rekan kerjaku tentu saja. Kami bekerja di klinik bersama-sama. Orangnya cukup keren, umm… baik dan bisa diandalkan. Walupun kata orang dia tidak ada ekspresi dan nada bicaranya selalu datar. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu kalau kamu sudah berteman baik dengannya. Dia hanya orang yang agak tertutup." katanya panjang-lebar.

"Oh hahahaha. Sepertinya orang orang di desa menarik juga ya!" cetusku riang.

"Hahahaha memang, makanya kamu harus bersikap baik pada mereka semua ya!" balasnya sambil tertawa.

Perjalanan dari kota ke desa memakan waktu kurang lebih 8 jam di dalam kapal. Tadi aku berangkat pukul 7 pagi dan sekarang baru pukul 10 pagi. Sungguh perjalanan yang panjang.

Kulihat orang-orang di sekitarku, ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, berponi duduk di kursi paling belakang sendirian. Sepertinya dia pemalu. Ada juga banyak orang lain, entah sedang tidur atau membaca atau memikirkan sesuatu. Pokoknya keadaannya sungguh tenang.

Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahuku. Dan ternyata saat kulihat itu adalah Elli! Dia tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahuku. Mungkin karena tadi terlalu lelah bercerita. Aku hanya bisa diam tak bergerak. Rasanya wajahku menjadi merah padam dan jantungku pun mulai berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku melihat ke wajahnya. Rambutnya yang coklat menutupi setengah wajahnya. Lalu pelan-pelan kusingkirkan rambut itu dari wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada getaran lain dalam hatiku begitu aku melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak membawanya dalam pelukanku. Saat itu aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan adanya Elli di sampingku. Dan akupun ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

**Ice: Chapter ini selesai! Review please? **


	3. Jack's Arrival

**Ice: Halo, akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf karena update yang sangat terlambat. Oh iya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer :Harvest moon. Kecuali Joshua AP dan Virginnia AP**

Ch 2

Jack POV

Sejenak, aku tenggelam dalam perasaan itu. Tiba-tiba waktu terasa sangat lambat dan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.

"Hah? Apa... apa yang kulakukan?" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku bersemu merah. 'Ukh!

Apa yang kulakukan sih? Dasar BODOH!' batinku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

"Mmh. Hmm...?" Elli mengusap kedua matanya. "Eh? Maaf, tadi aku tertidur di...," ucapnya panik. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ah! Ti... tidak apa. Hahahahaha" potongku.

"Ta... tapi..." balasnya gugup.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan," potongku (Silver: lagi-lagi "motong". -_-' -Holy: Kan kamu yang bikin! =P)

Elli hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ahh... sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Desa Mineral. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah rindu pada kakek dan nenekku. Kira-kira, bagaimana ya reaksi mereka saat melihatku datang? "Hihihi... Pasti mereka kaget," kataku tanpa sadar.

"Uhm... Jack? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elli yang ternyata sejak tadi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah? Hahaha! Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak perlu dipedulikan. Mungkin... aku terlihat aneh ya?" jawabku dengan terburu-buru.

"Ohh... Hihihi. Tidak apa-apa. Eh... apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jack?" katanya.

"Umm? Aku sedang menebak-nebak, apa reaksi kakek dan nenekku saat aku tiba di kebun mereka," balasku

"Memangnya... kamu tidak memberi tahu mereka kalau kamu akan datang ya?"

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kan supaya jadi kejutan~," ujarku sambil tersenyum licik.

"Wah... sepertinya seru ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!"

"Kapal akan segera tiba di Desa Mineral! Penumpang harap segera bersiap-siap! Pastikan tidak ada barang anda yang tertinggal!" seru awak kapal.

Beberapa menit setelah aku selesai bersiap-siap, kapalpun tiba di Desa Mineral.

"Nah, aku turun duluan ya, Elli. Nanti aku pasti akan mengunjungimu! Sampai jumpa!" seruku.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa!" balasnya.

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah lapangan luas di dekat pantai.

'Eh? Ngomong-ngomong kebunnya dimana ya? Kalau tahu aku akan tersesat seperti ini, lebih baik tadi aku minta tolong Elli mengantarkanku. Tapi...masa laki-laki minta tolong ke perempuan? Apa lagi baru juga kenalan. Bisa-bisa "dicap" jadi cowok payah,' Batinku

"Hei, anak muda!" Seseorang yang tak kukenal menyapaku.

'Kelihatan berwibawa tapi, tubuhnya kok cebol seperti kurcaci begitu ya? Apa lagi hidungnya seperti hidung badut,' pikirku.

"Hei! Kau laki-laki yang disana! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras

'Wah... cebol-cebol tapi, suaranya keras sekali,' pikirku lagi sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

"Iya! Aku ke sana!" teriakku sambil berlari menghampirinya

Ketika aku sudah berada di depannya...

"Halo! Kau orang baru kan? Aku adalah walikota disini. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Mayor Thomas. Siapa namamu?" sapanya.

"Oh... jadi anda orangnya. Namaku Jack." jawabku sambil bersalaman dengannya.

"Salam kenal, Jack!" katanya riang.

"Salam kenal! Begini Mayor, sebenarnya aku adalah cucu dari pemilik kebun Wonderful Farm. Dan aku datang untuk mengunjungi mereka dan tinggal untuk beberapa saat," jawabku.

"Hah?" teriaknya kaget. "Ka... kau, cucu pemilik kebun itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iya benar. Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh... umm... itu... ah...," gumamnya terbata-bata.

"Hei, ayolah Mayor Thomas. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" kataku tambah penasaran.

Lalu tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

'Hei, hei, ayolah. Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti nih,' batinku.

"Nak, ikutlah denganku. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu," ujarnya masih dengan raut wajah sedih. Dan akupun mengikutinya.

"Mayor, kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku setelah cukup lama berjalan.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," jawabnya singkat.

'Hmm... mencurigakan,' kataku dalam hati. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melihat sebuah bangunan di depanku. 'Sepertinya itu gereja,' pikirku.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gereja itu keluar seseorang. Mungkin pastor, karena dia membawa Alkitab di tangannya.

"Hai Mayor Thomas! Ada apa? Tumben kesini," sapa orang itu.

"Iya. Ada penduduk baru," balasnya.

"Oh ya. Jack, aku yakin kamu sudah tahu kalau ini gereja. Orang itu adalah pastor di gereja ini. Namanya Carter," jelasnya kemudian.

"Oh... hai Carter. Aku Jack, cucu dari pemilik kebun Wonderful Farm disini. Salam kenal!" kataku ceria.

"Kau? Cucu mereka? Oh... begitu," ujarnya dengan wajah sedih.

'Oh tidak. Tidak lagi. Lagi-lagi orang terkejut begitu mendengarku cucu mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba jadi sedih. Haah... apa yang salah ya? Apa mungkin karena kakek dan nenek bukan orang yang baik dan dibenci penduduk desa, jadi mereka bersikap begini terhadapku?' batinku.

"Hei, Mayor! Coba kesini sebentar!" panggil Carter.

"Iya!" sahutnya.

"Jack, kamu tunggu sebentar ya disini," kata Mayor Thomas.

"Ya," ucapku.

Lalu kulihat mereka pergi menjauhiku dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya karena mereka terlalu jauh. Tapi, bisa kulihat dari sini sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting karena raut wajah mereka sangat serius. 'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Oh ya, Sementara mereka sibuk berbicara sesuatu yang rahasia begitu, aku lihat-lihat gereja ini dulu ah...,' pikirku.

Lalu aku melihat-lihat beberapa nisan di halaman gereja. Ada sepasang nisan yang membuatku tertarik untuk melihatnya. Dan disana terukir dua nama yang bagiku tak asing lagi. Inilah nama-nama yang terukir disana.

21-02-1967

Beristirahat dengan damai

Joshua AP

Pasangan dari

Virginnia AP

"I... ini... mustahil..." Aku terperangah melihat kenyataan kalau mereka berdua ternyata sudah meninggal.

**Ice :Yei! Chapter ini selesai! Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Kalau boleh, aku minta komentar dan saran kalian ya! Review, please.**


	4. The Truth of The Past

**Ice: Hai! Aku kembali lagi, nih!**

**Jack dan Holy: Tumben cepet. Biasanya sampai bertahun-tahun.**

**Ice: Sembarangan. Biarpun lama, tapikan ga sampai bertahun-tahun. Lalu, terima kasih untuk review yang sudah kalian berikan.**

**Jack: Ya sudah. Ayo, langsung saja kita mulai.**

**Holy: Ok. Warning :**** OOC, GaJe, jelek, typo, dll.**

**Ice: Selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon. Kecuali Joshua AP dan Virginnia AP.**

Ch 3

"I... ini... mustahil..." Aku terperangah melihat kenyataan kalau mereka berdua ternyata sudah meninggal.

Di waktu yang sama...

Mayor Thomas POV

"Jadi benar, dia itu cucu mereka?" tanya Carter penasaran. Tapi tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau cucunya akan datang," jawabku.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita mengatakannya kalau ternyata mereka sudah meninggal?" gumam Carter dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, dari pada hanya berdiam diri disini. Lebih baik kita katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang. Harvest Goddess tidak akan memaafkan kita jika kita terus menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya seperti ini. Harvest Goddess juga mengajarkan kita untuk selalu berbuat jujur, bukan?" Carter mulai menceramahiku seperti biasa. Itu memang keahliannya. Tapi apa yang dia katakan memang benar jadi, aku hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk saja.

"Iya, kau benar Carter. Kamu memang cocok jadi seorang pendeta," balasku dengan pasrah.

"Nah, sekarang tunggu apa lagi Mayor, ayo kita temui dia," ucapnya sambil mendahuluiku berjalan ke tempat Jack. Lalu aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ya,"sahutku sambil terus berjalan. _'Semoga ini tidak memperburuk keadaan. Oh, Harvest Goddess bantu aku menghadapi persoalan yang makin rumit ini,'_ batinku.

Setelah tiba di tempat Jack, ternyata dia ada di depan makam Joshua dan Virginnia. Berdiri mematung menatap lurus ke nisan-nisan itu. Sorot matanya menggambarkan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Walaupun kurasa ia sudah tahu apa maksudnya, tapi, dirinya masih belum sanggup memercayai kenyataan yang terjadi. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai Jack, maaf membuatmu menunggu," sapaku seraya menepuk bahunya.

Jack POV

"Mayor, apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke dua batu nisan tersebut.

"Haah..." Kudengar Mayor menghela nafas panjang.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi hening. Baik aku maupun mereka tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Udara di sekelilingku berubah seketika. Rasa mencekam yang menusuk mulai merasukiku. Keringat dingin serasa membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Dan pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

Mayor Thomas POV

Carter menoleh kearahku memberi sebuah tatapan. Kurasa artinya 'Mayor, ayo cepat!'.

Aku memberikan anggukan kecil pada Carter tanda mengiyakan.

"Nah." Ucapanku memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. "Baiklah Jack, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang kakek dan nenekmu ketika mereka masih tinggal disini," ujarku berusaha menjelaskan sebaik mungkin padanya.

"Ya," gumamnya pelan.

Dan akupun mulai bercerita tentang peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu.

_(Flashback)_

_Warga desa sedang berkumpul di ruang tunggu klinik dengan wajah mendung bagaikan awan badai yang siap menghujani padang pasir yang kering. Setelah kira-kira melewati satu jam yang terasa berabad-abad lamanya, ditambah lagi dengan suasana yang menegangkan. Akhirnya Dokter keluar dari ruang periksa dan berjalan kearah kami._

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaanya? Apa Joshua baik-baik saja?" tanya Virginnia (isteri Joshua) dengan histeris. Raut wajahnya memantulkan kepanikan yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya._

"_Iya, Dok. Dia baik-baik saja kan?" ucapku penuh harap._

"_Apa dia selamat?" Doug ikut bertanya._

"_Dia masih hidupkan, Dok?" kata Basil dengan sedikit membentak karena tidak sabar dengan reaksi Dokter Trent yang dari tadi hanya diam-diam saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

"_Ba...bagaimana ini? Kalau ternyata dia sudah..." Sasha tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanya dan mundur ke tempat Jeff._

"_Tenanglah, Sasha." Jeff yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menenangkannya dan memeluknya perlahan._

"_HEI, DOKTER! CEPAT BERITAHU KAMI!" teriak Zack. Suaranya keras sekali hingga kami semua menutup telinga kecuali, Dokter. Suaranya menggema sampai terdengar ke luar klinik._

_Kulihat Dokter yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk terdiam di hadapan kami dengan wajah tanpa harapan. Sementara para penduduk desa masih menghujani Dokter dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang hanya itu-itu saja. Melihat kehebohan terjadi aku langsung meminta semuanya agar tetap tenang._

"_Saudara-saudara sekalian, harap tenang!" teriakku dengan lantang._

_Sekejap suasana kembali sepi._

"_Dokter tidak bisa menjawab kalau kita berteriak terus! Beri dia kesempatan untuk bicara." Aku berusaha menjelaskan._

"_Ya. Kau benar Mayor. Maafkan ketidak sopanan kami," ujar penduduk desa._

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi, silahkan dokter." Aku memberikan Dokter kesempatan untuk bicara._

"_..." Dokter hanya diam saja._

"_Trent? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sesentipun sejak di keluar dari ruang periksa. Dan tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Sepertinya terjadi perang batin di dalam dirinya._

"_..." Dokter tetap terdiam dan masih menunduk ke bawah._

"_Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Akhirnya dia bicara juga setelah lama terdiam._

_Sekarang semuanya diam. Tampak keputus asaan terlukiskan di wajah mereka. Kemudian isak tangis dari beberapa perempuan mulai terdengar._

"_Begitu ya." Virginnia sudah kehilangan harapannya._

"_Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak layak sebagai seorang dokter! Tapi, penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah dan tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Melakukan operasi pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Karena kankernya sudah sampai ke jantungnya." Dokter berusaha memperjelas apa yang terjadi._

"_Dokter! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga merasa begitu. Tidak berhasil menolong seseorang terutama yang paling berarti, rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Elli yang sejak tadi di dalam ruang periksa, keluar dan menghampiri Dokter._

"_Tidak apa-apa Trent, Elli. Ini bukan salah kalian. Aku tahu kalau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Hiks hiks hiks," kata Virginnia. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya membasahi wajahnya. Lalu Manna dan perempuan lain menghampirinya._

"_Virgin, kami mengerti perasaanmu. Kami juga perasakan kepedihan yang sama. Namun pasti berbeda denganmu. Karena dia orang yang terdekat denganmu," ujar Manna berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu._

"_Terima kasih atas simpati kalian," ucapnya. "Kalian masih saja peduli terhadap kesedihan seorang nenek tua seperti aku ini," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih._

_Beberapa perempuan yang lain masih menghibur Virginnia untuk beberapa saat. Lalu setelah itu semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Besok akan diadakan pemakaman untuk Joshua._

_Di pemakaman depan gereja..._

"_Semuanya, mari kita doakan Josh dan juga kita mohon pertolongan pada Harvest Goddess agar kita semua bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi dan melalui cobaan ini," ujar Carter. Kemudian semuanya berdoa. Tentu saja dipimpin oleh Carter. Kemudian Josh dikuburkan._

_Keesokan harinya, semua penduduk berkumpul di depan makam Josh untuk berkabung. "Kita telah kehilangan satu dari saudara kita, Joshua AP. Semoga dia diterima disisi Harvest Goddess," ucap Carter._

_Seminggu setelah itu seolah menyusul kepergian Joshua, Virginnia tiba-tiba terjatuh di kebunnya dan tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh Manna, sahabatnya. Setelah diperiksa oleh Dokter, dia dinyatakan meninggal. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui mungkin, karena sudah terlalu tua atau stress yang berkepanjangan. Ia dimakamkan disamping makam Joshua._

_Sekarang, desa Mineral telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga. Kejadian itu cukup membuat keadaan desa terguncang dan para penduduk dilanda oleh kesedihan yang mendalam._

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

"_Aku tidak boleh membiarkan desa dalam keadaan begini terus," gumamku. "Sebagai walikota desa Mineral, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Aku membulatkan tekad._

_Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Carter._

"_Carter, desa kita ini seperti sudah mati. Orang-orang jadi sering melamun dan tidak saling bertegur sapa seperti biasanya. Bahkan ketika ada festival pun tidak ada yang mempedulikannya dan hanya tinggal di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan. Setiap kali kutegur akan sikap mereka yang tidak mempedulikan festival, mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka lupa atau mereka beranggapan tidak ada gunanya melakukan festival kalau tidak ada Joshua dan Virginnia,"curhatku. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi Carter?" teriakku histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Carter._

"_Uwaaa... Hei hei! Tenanglah Mayor! Kalau terlalu panik begitu, aku tidak bisa menjawab," ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Mana bisa aku tenang-tenang saja?" bantahku. "Huff... kurasa kau benar Carter, aku terlalu berlebihan. Maaf," sesalku. "Aku telah bersikap tidak sopan sebagai walikota kepada seorang pendeta."_

"_Tidak apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada jalan lain selain menunggu seseorang yang mengubah desa ini. Mungkin orang luar. Menurutku tidak akan ada gunanya jika kita yang melakunkannya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat begitu. Aku percaya cepat atau lambat nanti keadaannya akan membaik," ujarnya. Aku berusaha memahami kata perkata yang ia ucapkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu terdengar mustahil di telingaku. Tapi meskipun begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Penduduk masih tidak bisa mengerti maksudku. Jadi apa boleh buat, aku percaya saja pada Carter. 'Hmm... tapi mungkinkah itu akan terjadi?' pikirku._

"_Jadi begitu menurutmu. Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya berharap kata-katamu itu benar Carter." ucapku pasrah._

"_Tenang saja Mayor," katanya lembut. 'Haaaah... terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu dalam menghadapi segala persoalan?' batinku._

_(End Flashback)_

**Ice: Dan chapter ini selesai!**

**Elli: Aku sama sekali tidak ada di chapter ini. Kenapa?**

**Jack: Sudah pasti karena aku pemeran utamanya kan.**

**Elli: Tidak adil. Aku kan juga pemeran utama.**

**Ice: Sudah sudah. Elli, kau akan muncul satu atau dua chapter ke depan. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Jack, **

**jangan mentang-mentang peranmu banyak jadi kau besar kepala ya. Ingat, aku bisa menyingkirkanmu kapan saja aku mau.**

**Elli: Yah... masih lama.**

**Jack: Oh, kau tidak bisa. Karena akulah pasangan sejati Elli.**

**Ice: Oh ya? Tentu aku bisa mengubahnya. Dengan Dokter misalnya?**

**Elli: Kyaaaaaaa! Dokter yang cool itu?. Beda sekali dengan Jack yang konyol.**

**Holy (yang tiba-tiba muncul): Berisik banget sih di sini! Aku nggak bisa edit dengan benar nih!**

**Ice: Hohoho! Bagaimana Jack? Sudah menyerah?**

**Jack: Huh! Lihat saja nanti, akulah yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan Elli.**

**Holy dan Ice: Belum tentu.**

**Karen: Pertengkaranpun masih terus berlanjut. ==' Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**Holy: Jangan lupa review ya! HUGS AND COOKIES!**

**Karen: Kok malah promosiin punya orang lain? Mending kamu update sendiri ficmu.**

**Holy: Nggak apa-apa dong! Eh, kalian semua! Sekalian review ficku yaaa! (Pen name: TheHolyStar) Hahahaha...**


End file.
